


Ce que nous avons encore à faire.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Antigone - Anouilh, Electra - Giraudoux, Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Acceptance, Admiration, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Ancient Greece, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attack, Attempted Murder, Beauty - Freeform, Body Worship, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Doubt, Dubious Morality, F/F, Family, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Guilt, Happy Ending, Hatred, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Relationship, Love, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Dilemmas, Morality, Morally Ambiguous Character, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, POV Female Character, POV Lesbian Character, Poison, Post-Canon, Rare Pairings, Remorse, SO MUCH FLUFF, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sequel, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Strong Female Characters, Violence, but also fluff, i want them to be happy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Suite de Tout ce que nous avons fait] : Électre, aidée par Antigone, a finalement retrouvé Oreste. En plus de faire en sorte qu'Oreste ne perde pas complètement la raison, elle va aussi devoir réussir à gérer les nouveaux sentiments que la jeune femme lui fait ressentir. Électre/Antigone. Artémis/Iphigénie évoqué.





	Ce que nous avons encore à faire.

«  Sais-tu au moins où il se trouve ? »

 

Électre ne répond pas, Électre ne sait pas, Électre se sent redevenir petite fille, et elle voudrait oublier tout ce qu'elle a détruit, tout ce qu'elle a sacrifié pour en arriver là.

 

Elle a perdu son frère, et ce, par sa propre faute.

 

Elle ne sait pas si elle a encore le droit de le retrouver.

 

On dit qu'Oreste s'est réfugié dans le temps d'Athéna, et Électre a peur de ne plus pouvoir y entrer, de ne plus avoir le  _droit_ de le faire.

 

_§§§§_

 

Cela fait déjà quelques jours qu'elles sont là, ensemble, à vadrouiller dans la ville, et elles n'ont pas encore retrouvé Oreste.

 

(Il se cache bien, le bougre.)

 

Elle et Antigone ne se cachent pas vraiment, Athènes n'a que faire de la fille d’Œdipe, quant à Électre, elle n'est pas une menace non plus, Athènes et Argos étant plus ou moins ennemies depuis la fin de la guerre de Troie.

 

Côtoyer Antigone, pour Électre, c'est se rendre compte qu'on n'est bien moins courageuse qu'on croyait l'être.

 

Côtoyer la fille d'Œdipe, c'est vivre avec une fille qui a une histoire familiale au moins aussi tordue, malsaine et glauque que la sienne.

 

Elle est la fille de son père et de son frère (enfin, demi-frère. Pour ce que ça change quoi que ce soit au fait que leur famille est pourrie et a toujours été destinée à l'être), son grand-père est un violeur et a voulu envoyer son propre fils à la mort, sa mère a couché avec son fils, son père a tué son père, et ses frères se sont entre-tués.

 

Électre n'a pas de quoi se plaindre non plus de ce côté-là, en fait, c'est même pire : sa mère a tué son père. Sa tante s'est enfuie avec son amant et a déclenché une guerre terrible, et est rentrée chez elle sans subir aucune conséquence, aucun reproche. Son père a sacrifié une de ses trois filles, et est rentré en ramenant sa maîtresse, et Électre pense avec horreur à Cassandre, pauvre Cassandre, assassinée, dont on avait déjà tué toute la famille, et qui est sans doute oubliée aujourd'hui de tous.

 

Oh, et elle n'oublie pas non plus son grand-père Atrée, son grand-oncle Thyeste, et son ancêtre Tantale.

 

Mais, sa famille à elle a fait ses choix, et ce même si c'est Tantale qui le premier a maudit leur famille par son acte odieux, et ce n'est pas le cas de la famille d'Antigone, si on n'excepte Laïos, qui est celui qui est le responsable de la misère de sa famille.

 

Mais Œdipe, lui, a commis plus des erreurs que de véritables crimes, il n'a pas su avant l'arrivée de la peste tout ce qu'il avait pu faire d'odieux, et il s'est crevé les yeux en l'apprenant.

 

Et Jocaste, elle s'est tuée, et les deux frères se sont tués eux aussi, et, coupables ou non, ils ont tous eu droit à une punition, souvent injuste, alors que tout les membres de la famille d'Électre qui ont commis des horreurs ont eu droit à ce qu'ils méritaient.

 

Antigone, elle, est une victime.

 

Alors qu'Électre est un monstre.

 

Alors qu'elle côtoie de plus en plus la jeune princesse, elle se rend bien compte qu'elle est bien meilleur qu'elle.

 

_§§§§_

 

Oreste est en train de devenir fou.

 

Il y a trois femmes autour de lui, et Antigone n'a aucune idée de qui elles sont, de ce qu'elles veulent, mais elle sait qu'elle a peur lorsqu'elle se tournent vers elle.

 

L'une d'elles sourit à Antigone, et son sang se glace dans ses veines.

 

« Oh, bonjour, Antigone, fille d'Œdipe.

 

\- Fille de l'incestueux, ajoute une autre avec sadisme.

 

\- Sœur des fratricides.

 

\- Laissez-la ! Lance Électre, protectrice. Ce n'est pas pour elle que vous êtes là. »

 

Et soudain, dans l'esprit d'Antigone, tout devient clair.

 

« Les Érinyes, lance-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Vous êtes les Érinyes. »

 

Le sourire d'une des trois femmes s'accentua alors, dévoilant ses dents, aussi aiguisées que des crocs.

 

« Exact. Bravo petite fille pour cette rapidité que tu as eu à nous démasquer… D'autres n'auraient pas été aussi rapides.

 

\- D'autres qui n'auraient pas ressenti de remords.

 

\- Elle n'a pas à le faire! Rétorque Électre, prenant sa défense une nouvelle fois. »

 

Alors, Antigone la regarde, et soudain, elle la _voit_.

 

Elle voit une jeune femme farouche, protectrice, une femme magnifique aussi, qui n'a fait que ce que les dieux attendaient d'elle, tout comme Œdipe aussi l'a fait autrefois.

 

(Parce que, après tout, c'est bien ce que les dieux veulent voir dans le monde des humains, non ?

 

Du sang, du meurtre, de _l'horreur_ , de la trahison, des mensonges, de la _tragédie_.

 

Du pain et des jeux, en somme.

 

Oui, je sais, on n'est pas à Rome, mais ça colle bien à la situation globale.)

 

« Et toi alors petite fille ? N'as-tu pas ton lot de douleurs, et d'horreurs ? N'as-tu pas à _payer_  ?

 

\- Peut-être. Mais pas elle. »

 

Et il y a de la supplication dans la voix d'Électre, et cela ne fait peut-être que dix-huit jours qu'elle connaît cette femme, mais elle n'a pas envie de la perdre, et cette fois-ci, ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait de ne pas vouloir être seule, elle _veut_ Antigone, et la force de ce désir la bouleverse tout autant qu'il l'effraie.

 

Elle ne sait pas encore ce qu'elle veut réellement, la seule certitude qu'elle a, en plus de celle de vouloir sauver son frère, c'est qu'elle ne les laissera pas la détruire.

 

Jamais.

 

Antigone est bien trop pure pour pouvoir être ruinée par des monstres comme elles.

 

(Ou par le monstre qu'elle-même est, et cela fait désormais déjà longtemps que, inconsciemment, elle sait déjà qu'elle ne mérite pas la princesse.)

 

Un sourire apparaît sur le visage d'une des trois Érinyes.

 

« Fait attention petite fille… A trop vouloir s'approcher du soleil, on finit par se brûler. »

 

Électre ne comprend pas ce que cela signifie, ne veut pas comprendre, a peur de déjà le savoir, même seulement inconsciemment.

 

Elle a peur d'être en train de tomber amoureuse d'Antigone.

 

Elle a peur que l'Érinye n'ait déjà compris ce que son propre cœur redoute.

 

_§§§§_

 

« Écartez-vous de mon frère ! Lança alors Électre, tentant de dissimuler son trouble en faisant diversion, ce qui ne trompa en aucun cas l’Érinye, dont le sourire ne fit que s'élargir de plus belle. »

 

Elle _savait_ , et ça, ça rendait Électre malade, que de savoir qu'un de ses secrets les plus précieux et les mieux gardés est également détenu par cette femme qui l’écœure presque autant que Clytemnestre et Égisthe ont pu le faire de leur vivant.

 

Cela fait déjà six jours qu'elle a admit avoir plus qu'une affection amicale envers Antigone, et elle n'a même pas encore osé lui en parler alors elle interdit à cette sorcière de seulement _oser_ insinuer quoi que ce soit.

 

Oreste est là, sur le sol, hagard, et Antigone, n'écoutant que son courage et son instinct protecteur (elle aussi a eu une famille, elle a eu deux frères, et elle les a perdu, elle sait ce que ça fait que de les perdre pour toujours. Elle se souvient encore de leurs corps morts, dont celui de Polynice, déjà en partie pourri quand elle l'avait recouvert de terre), se jette à ses côtés, tentant d'offrir avec son corps une barrière protectrice contre les Érinyes.

 

Futile tentative.

 

Les Érinyes partent, mais ce n'est que partie remise, et c'est uniquement parce qu'elles veulent faire durer le jeu plus longtemps.

 

Après tout, c'est bien leur rôle, non ?

 

(Électre comme Oreste croyaient naïvement au début que le temple serait une assez bonne protection contre elles.

 

Apparemment, ils ont eu tort.

 

Les dieux ne leur seront d'aucune aide, ils ne leur donneront aucune protection.

 

Comme à chaque fois, en somme.)

 

_§§§§_

 

 

Les dieux sont cruels.

 

C'était une leçon que la jeune Antigone avait appris à la longue, en voyant son père condamné à être parricide, régicide et incestueux à cause d'une prophétie, en voyant sa mère morte, pendant à sa ceinture (elle frémit en pensant que cela aurait pu être son sort), en voyant ses frères remplis de haine et tuant l'autre pour un trône qu'ils n'auront jamais.

 

Antigone a obéi à la loi des dieux en enterrant Polynice, mais aujourd'hui, elle sait à quel point ceux-ci sont versatiles et cruels.

 

Et monstrueux.

 

Monstrueux par rapport au destin des mortels, punis parfois de manière logique (Tantale en était la preuve, tout comme Atrée. Et Laïos), mais aussi injuste, parfois condamnés avant même leur naissance.

 

Œdipe.

 

Et Oreste, aussi, commandé par Apollon de tuer sa mère, celle qui l'a mis au monde, l'a élevée, qui est devenue meurtrière, certes, mais qui l'a fait pour venger sa petite fille morte, et pour continuer ce cercle infini de la vengeance orchestré par les dieux eux-mêmes.

 

Et même si la monstruosité des mortels n'avait rien à voir avec les dieux, que dire du sort des mortels brisés par les dieux ? Que dire de leur victimes, que dire des crimes des dieux eux-mêmes ?

 

Aucun d'eux n'avait réellement une conscience sans tâche, aucun d'eux n'avait pas de sang sur les mains.

 

Que dire des compagnes mortelles de Zeus, abusées voire violées par lui, et punies pour cela par Héra, qui ne pouvait assurément pas punir son propre époux ?

 

Que dire de Méduse, violée par Poséidon et changée en monstre par Athéna, et condamnée à être tuée ? Par _Athéna_ , la déesse de la justice elle-même.

 

Quelle bande d'hypocrites…

 

Et que dire de Creuse, violée elle aussi par Apollon, puis rendue stérile, puis devenue presque la meurtrière de son propre fils ? Et que dire de cette mascarade, où Athéna avait parlé de la _justice_ des dieux, qui n'avait de justice que le nom, et qui consistait à ne jamais punir un monstre, tout simplement parce que c'est un dieu ?

 

Antigone espérait que si ils restaient dans ce temple, Athéna leur accorderait sa protection, parce _qu'elle_ _leur_ _devait_ _bien_ _ça_.

 

Mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'Antigone ne croyait plus en ces dieux fourbes et cruels, qu'elle ne les priait plus, qu'elle ne croyait plus aux miracles.

 

_§§§§_

 

Elle avait eu tort, partiellement.

 

Athéna était enfin intervenue, et à vrai dire, Antigone ne savait absolument pas _comment_ elle avait finalement réglé toute cette histoire, mais maintenant, c'était fini.

 

Ça l’écœurait à nouveau, toute cette situation, tout ce fardeau qui avait été posé sur les épaules de ce gosse (oui, après tout, Oreste n'avait que seize ans, c'était encore un enfant), et elle n'arrivait même pas à être reconnaissante.

 

Parce que les dieux avaient seulement fait comme ça leur chantait, à un moment, parce qu'ils étaient d'humeur magnanime et de bonne humeur, un jour.

 

Elle les _haïssait_.

 

_§§§§_

 

Elle avait eu raison.

 

Quand Oreste avait été blanchi par Athéna ( _et Iphigénie alors ? Morte, innocente sacrifiée sur l'autel des ambitions de son père, sacrifiée pour servir les desseins des dieux_ ), les deux jeunes femmes et le jeune homme étaient retournés à Sparte.

 

Antigone n'avait pas pu faire face à Hélène, pas au début en tout cas, pas en sachant ce qu'elle avait fait, mais elle souvint alors de l'histoire de la pomme d'or, du choix de Pâris, qui n'avait pas su voir toutes les conséquences que cela allait entraîner, elle s'était souvenue de la querelle des déesses.

 

Elle s'était souvenue de ce combat, être la plus belle de toutes, de ce conflit stupide entre Aphrodite, Héra et Athéna, et elle s'était demandé si il y aurait quant même eu une guerre si Pâris avait choisi quelqu'un d'autre qu'Aphrodite, s'il avait préféré la victoire à la guerre ou la souveraineté sur tout les hommes à l'amour de la plus belle femme du monde.

 

Sans doute que oui, après tout, les dieux l'avaient voulu, ce conflit.

 

Elle ne comprit à quel point les dieux étaient des monstres que quand l'horreur recommença de plus belle, quand Oreste, parti en Épire, consumé par l'amour et la passion (oh, comme Antigone maudit Aphrodite à cet instant là) pour la cruelle Hermione, commit l'irréparable.

 

Hermione, atroce Hermione, Hermione, fille de sa mère, et aussi ensorcelante qu'elle, amoureuse elle aussi, mais de la mauvaise personne, amoureuse, folle amoureuse de Pyrrhus (oh, Aphrodite, déesse Aphrodite, _pourquoi_  ?), qui lui est amoureux d'Andromaque, elle-même amoureuse d'Hector, et fidèle à celui-ci, amoureuse d'un _mort_.

 

Antigone ne sait tout d'abord pas qui plaindre le plus dans cette histoire, et puis soudain, Oreste tue Pyrrhus sur l'ordre d'Hermione, Hermione se tue à son tour, les Érinyes reviennent et encerclent encore Oreste, et cette fois-ci, le frère d'Électre devient fou, définitivement.

 

Antigone est furieuse contre les dieux, contre Aphrodite, qui a permis cette horreur, elle erre dans de nombreux temples, et demande d'innombrables fois _pourquoi_.

 

Personne ne lui répond, et Antigone reste avec sa colère, et cette fois-ci, Oreste n'a aucune excuse, sauf celle de l'amour, et Antigone ne sait vraiment plus quoi faire pour Électre cette fois.

 

_§§§§_

 

Électre n'a rien dit quand elle a compris ce que son frère avait fait, et vu ce qu'elle-même a fait à Argos, elle n'a absolument aucune légitimité pour le blâmer, sauf qu'elle, elle avait de bonnes raisons, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle aime à penser.

 

La vérité et la justice, étaient-elles de meilleures raisons que l'amour d'Oreste pour Hermione ?

 

Peut-être, peut-être que non.

 

Électre, elle, sait parfaitement qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour Antigone.

 

Ce n'est que quand elle en tombe définitivement amoureuse qu'elle réalise qu'il est trop tard.

 

_§§§§_

 

Antigone a peur de perdre Électre.

 

Peur que celle-ci, poussée par son amour fraternel pour Oreste, ne se perdre définitivement elle-même, peur que ses anciennes fiançailles avec Pylade, l'ami d'Oreste, ne repartent de plus belle.

 

Elle a peur de ce qu'elle ressent, aussi.

 

Dans sa famille, on n'a jamais eu beaucoup de chance avec l'amour.

 

_§§§§_

 

Iphigénie est vivante.

 

Elle est vivante, heureuse, _amoureuse_ (oui, Antigone reconnaît la lueur qui se cache dans les yeux de la prêtresse à chaque fois que celle-ci parle de la déesse qu'elle sert, et c'est bien plus que de la dévotion, bien plus que seulement de la vénération. Cette lueur, elle la voit dans ses propres yeux à chaque fois qu'elle se voit dans un miroir et qu'elle pense à Électre), et elle refuse de rentrer, de revenir, enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne qu'elle doit faire ça pour son frère, son frère devenu fou à nouveau, et qui grâce à elle peut enfin être guéri.

 

Elle rentre, et à son retour, Électre renaît.

 

Antigone apprend ce qu'il s'est passé, le sacrifice pour apaiser Nérée et faire en sorte que la flotte grecque puisse repartir et aller à Troie, elle apprend la compassion soudaine d’Artémis pour la jeune princesse, son choix de la sauver, l'échange avec la biche, le sacrifice de l'animal plutôt celui de la jeune innocente.

 

Elle apprend alors qu'Artémis a désobéi directement à son père, qu'elle a refusé qu'un autre être humain puisse pâtir des choix des dieux, de leur volonté de déclencher cette guerre meurtrière et inutile, et soudain, Antigone ressent une forte gratitude envers la déesse de la nature.

 

La déesse aime Iphigénie, autant qu'une déesse peut aimer un être humain, un amour beaucoup plus beau, plus pur, plus fort et plus permanent que celui souvent fugace, léger et teinté de luxure d'autres dieux comme Zeus, Apollon ou Poséidon.

 

Antigone le sent, Artémis aime Iphigénie comme Dionysos aime Ariane, comme Hadès aime Perséphone, et elle a la sensation que la déesse ne trahira jamais la jeune femme.

 

Et c'est tant mieux, parce qu'Antigone ne sait pas comment Électre réagira si jamais elle perd à nouveau quelqu'un de sa famille, si quelqu'un d'autre dans sa famille a à nouveau le cœur brisé.

 

_§§§§_

 

Quand Antigone a rencontré Électre, celle-ci était perdue, brisée, seule, et la jeune femme a eu instantanément le désir de la protéger.

 

Électre est allée jusqu'au bout de ce en quoi elle croyait, sans doute trop pour certains, mais…

 

\- les dieux ont fait bien pire, ont parfois anéanti une partie de l'humanité, juste parce qu'ils étaient mécontents, et Antigone pense à l'histoire de Deucalion et Pyrrha, devant reconstituer toute l'humanité, à Pandore, créée dès l'origine pour maudire les hommes et le détruire.

 

\- d'autres hommes ont eu aussi fait comme elle et pire encore, et que dire de la guerre de Troie et de ses ravages ? Que dire de Troie réduite en cendres pour une femme, seulement _une_ _seule_ _femme_  ? Qui peut dire que cette guerre là a jamais eu quelque chose à voir avec la justice ou la vérité ?

 

\- Électre a fait ce qu'elle pensait être juste, elle a choisi de dire non, de manière excessive, peut-être, mais Antigone repense à la lignée des Atrides, dont celle qu'elle aime est issue, elle pense qu'Électre n'a pas fait tout ce qu'elle a fait par vengeance.

 

\- elle pense à nouveau aux dieux, à Cronos dévorant ses enfants, castrant son père, à Zeus tuant son père, avalant Métis pour ne jamais être détrôné.

 

Elle frissonne, et se dit alors que les dieux ont vraiment fait les hommes à leur image, aussi monstrueux qu'eux, mais parfois aussi meilleurs qu'eux.

 

_§§§§_

 

Parfois, Électre se réveille en sursaut, et elle tente de prétendre que ce qu'elle a vu dans ses rêves n'était pas réel, elle tente de se convaincre que ses nuits ne sont pas peuplées des hurlements de douleur des habitants d'Argos, des supplications des innocents et des monstres, de ces humains qui ne voulaient que _vivre_.

 

Elle tente de croire que cela ne lui fait rien.

 

Pendant la guerre, alors que la ville s'écroulait, alors que les Corinthiens faisaient un massacre, elle n'a pas détourné le regard, non pas par intérêt morbide, non pas pour en jouir, mais parce que c'est son _œuvre_ , son massacre, son horreur, à elle.

 

C'est de sa faute, et elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle ne regrette rien.

 

Mais elle mentirait également, si elle affirmait qu'elle n'est plus sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix.

 

C'était son choix _à elle_ , au moins.

 

Et peut-être que ce n'était qu'une putain d'illusion, peut-être que le libre-arbitre n'existait pas, peut-être que seuls les dieux choisissaient la manière dont eux, pauvre humains, agissaient, peut-être qu'elle n'avait en réalité fait que ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle.

 

Peut-être que, un jour, par cruauté, sadisme et peut-être même par ennui, les dieux briseraient à nouveau ce fragile équilibre qu'elle, Antigone, Iphigénie et Électre avaient réussi à atteindre.

 

Elle ne croit plus à la bonté des dieux, si ce n'est celle d'Artémis, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de prier tout les jours pour que tout ne s'effondre pas, pas encore.

 

_§§§§_

 

Électre s'est toujours appuyée sur Antigone, et ce, depuis leur première rencontre.

 

C'est Antigone qui a réussi à la pousser à avancer, c'est grâce à elle qu'elle a pu retrouver Oreste, c'est grâce à _elle_ qu'elle n'a pas sombré.

 

Antigone est une héroïne qui s'est élevée contre l'injustice, et Électre se demande souvent pourquoi une personne comme elle peut bien accepter d'être son amie.

 

Antigone est…

 

Antigone n'est pas comme elle.

 

Antigone est à la fois une rebelle et une conformiste, elle est celle qui a tenu tête à Créon, celle qui s'est battue pour que justice soit rendue à son frère, elle est celle que tous à Sparte regardent avec admiration.

 

Électre, elle, est considérée avec beaucoup plus de circonspection.

 

Il y a ceux qui la haïssent pour ce qu'elle a fait, la mort de sa mère et de l'amant de celui-ci, parce qu'après tout, elle est la matricide (Oreste n'est plus là, il est revenu à Argos, a commencé à reconstruire la ville, et ce avec l'aide des habitants qui sont encore en vie. Il sera un bon roi), elle est le monstre, celle qui a brûlé sa ville.

 

Mais pour d'autres, elle est celle qui a été séparée de son frère quelques années plus tôt – et personne n'a oublié le sort d'Agamemnon – elle est celle qui a été presque réduite en esclavage par sa propre mère, elle est celle dont le rôle a été réduit à celui de simple servante.

 

Elle est celle qui a perdu son père et sa sœur, ainsi que son frère, temporairement ou pour toujours. Électre est celle qui a vécu dans le mensonge et l'injustice pendant beaucoup trop longtemps, et qui n'a pas voulu laisser la vérité mourir.

 

Il y en a qui l'adulent pour ce qu'elle a fait, et Électre n'est pas d'accord.

 

Jamais elle ne s'est considérée comme une héroïne, elle n'est que celle qui est à la fois victime et bourreau, innocente et coupable.

 

Antigone, elle, n'est rien de tout cela, elle est victime et héroïne, et l'admiration qu'Électre lui porte est pour beaucoup dans l'amour qu'elle ressent pour elle.

 

Électre est de la race des Atrides, et Antigone de celle des Labdacides, et ça n'a rien à voir.

 

La malédiction des Atrides est inscrite dans leurs crimes, alors que la malédiction des Labdacides, elle, est inscrite dans leur _sang_.

 

Une malédiction que la plupart d'entre eux n'a pas mérité.

 

_§§§§_

 

Cela fait déjà un an et trois mois que les deux femmes se sont rencontrées.

 

Cela fait déjà neuf mois qu'Antigone sait qu'elle est amoureuse d'Électre, et elle n'a aucune idée de comment le lui dire.

 

Électre apparaît à ses yeux comme Artémis a dû probablement apparaître aux yeux d'Iphigénie, du moins au début.

 

Inaccessible, intouchable.

 

Hors d'atteinte.

 

Électre est une étoile, éblouissante, aveuglante, et à chaque fois qu'elle la voit, Antigone est tétanisée.

 

Parce qu'Électre est inébranlable, parce qu'elle a vécu pendant des années dans une tyrannie, qu'elle aurait pu se taire et fermer les yeux, et laisser la vérité mourir sans rien faire, elle aurait pu faire taire sa conscience, elle aurait pu accepter ce qu'on lui proposait.

 

Elle aurait pu être lâche, elle aurait pu refuser de prendre sur elle la responsabilité de son acte, elle aurait pu rejeter la faute sur Oreste, elle aurait pu abandonner son frère aux Érinyes et ne pas tenter de le retrouver.

 

Elle n'en a rien fait.

 

Elle s'est dressée contre sa mère, contre son « beau-père » (oui, c'est insultant quand on pense au fait que cela s'applique à Égisthe, qui n'a jamais été un père pour personne), contre la ville entière, contre les habitants d'Argos, qui n'avaient rien fait pour rendre la justice à leur roi assassiné.

 

Électre et Oreste seuls, ainsi que le mendiant, sont plus ou moins les seuls qui ont essayé de faire quoi que ce soit.

 

Et Antigone admire Électre pour n'avoir jamais perdu courage.

 

Parce qu'elle, elle l'a fait, un temps.

 

Elle a failli renoncer à son projet, elle a failli dire oui à Créon, oui à la vie heureuse qu'il lui promettait, si elle ne recommençait pas son acte de rébellion, si elle acceptait la loi, si elle faisait ce qu'il considérait être _le_ _bon_ _choix_.

 

( _Menteur !_ )

 

Elle n'a pas dit oui, mais elle mentirait si elle prétendait que cela ne lui a pas effleuré l'esprit, à un moment.

 

Électre, elle, n'a jamais reculé, elle s'est accrochée à ses convictions et les a suivies jusqu'au bout, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

 

On peut accuser Électre d'être beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas d'être hypocrite.

 

Et c'était pour cela qu'Antigone l'aimait.

 

Et c'était aussi pour cela qu'elle ne se sentait pas digne d'elle.

 

Électre était la fille de monstres, et elle avait totalement assumé son statut d'Atride, comprenant qu'il n'y avait que cela à faire, comprenant qu'elle n'était qu'un pion parmi d'autres sur le grand échiquier auquel les dieux aimaient jouer – et surtout avec ou contre les humains et les torturer à loisir.

 

Comprenant donc qu'elle n'avait sans doute jamais eu le choix, sauf celui d'assumer qui elle était, d'assumer celle qu'elle voulait être.

 

Quelqu'un qui mettrait fin avec son frère au cycle meurtrier qui frappait leur famille depuis déjà _cinq_ _foutues_ _générations_ (pour elle c'était trois. Elle se demanda si pour eux, la malédiction était terminée, enfin, si ses deux frères avaient fini par la faire disparaître, la laver dans le sang. Elle espérait que oui, et d'un autre côté, elle trouvait cela parfaitement horrifiant, si jamais c'était le cas), dans le sang, la mort, l'horreur, le crime.

 

Comme les dieux l'avaient toujours voulu…

 

Mais Antigone, elle, elle était la fille de l'incestueux, elle était née de l'inceste.

 

Hémon était mort parce qu'elle avait voulu fuir, Eurydice s'était tuée, et Créon devait maintenant être plus ou moins mourant, et ce, par sa faute, _à elle_.

 

Seule Ismène semblait avoir été épargnée.

 

Elle portait une malédiction en elle, et elle avait le sentiment que jamais elle ne pourrait s'en débarrasser.

 

_§§§§_

 

Il aurait été faux de dire que tout le monde à Sparte acceptait la présence d'Électre.

 

(Mais ils acceptaient déjà Hélène, alors pourquoi pas en elle aussi ?)

 

Certains spartiates ont du mal à accepter le fait qu'elle est là, mais ce ne sont pas eux les pires.

 

Les pire, ce sont les rescapés d'Argos s'étant réfugiés à Sparte, ceux dont les vies ont été brisées par la décision d'Électre, ceux qui _ne_ _comprennent_ _pas_.

 

Ceux qui savent ce qu'elle a fait, mais qui ne savent pas qu'elle n'est pas la seule responsable de la situation, que la guerre aurait aussi pu être perdue, même si elle avait dit oui, qui ne savent pas que Clytemnestre et Égisthe avaient déjà scellé leur destin dans le sang le jour où ils ont froidement, lâchement, et injustement (Iphigénie est vivante, alors elle peut le dire) assassiné Agamemnon et Cassandre.

 

Les argiens sont furieux contre elle, et Électre ne peut que les comprendre, surtout quand on sait que tous n'ont pas été lâches.

 

Surtout quand on sait que certains n'ont jamais su la vérité, pas avant le grand coup d'éclat d'Électre et d'Oreste.

 

Surtout quand on sait qu'ils sont presque tous des victimes.

 

Il y a une vieille femme qui se plante face à Électre, et elle refuse de bouger, et il y a tellement de _colère_ dans ses yeux.

 

« Vous avez tué mon fils. »

 

Elle parle de la guerre, de son fils, soldat, si courageux, mort parce qu'Électre avait retardé les choses, mort à cause d'elle.

 

La plupart des Corinthiens étant morts pendant la bataille, Clytemnestre et Égisthe étant morts eux aussi, elle n'a personne contre qui déverser sa colère, elle a besoin d'un coupable.

 

Elle a choisi Électre.

 

Dans les yeux d'Électre, Antigone peut lire la surprise, l'horreur ensuite, et le remords.

 

Mais pas la peur, parce qu'elle sait que ce qu'elle a fait a eu des conséquences affreuses, mais elle a fait tout cela en toute connaissance de cause.

 

Et Antigone réalise soudain avec effarement que si jamais quelqu'un venait à l'attaquer, maintenant, Électre ne se défendrait sans doute pas.

 

La princesse ne veut pas mourir, mais elle sait qu'elle le mérite, parce qu'elle est une Atride, parce qu'elle est une meurtrière.

 

Électre regarde son accusatrice, lit dans ses yeux toute sa colère, toute sa peine, toute sa haine, et tout ses efforts, et se demande soudain si son combat a encore un sens désormais.

 

L'autre femme lui porter sur le dos le poids de son acte, celui de tout les morts, de tout les innocents, et Électre réalise qu'elle ne s'est toujours battue que pour une Justice sans âme, sans vie, dématérialisée, et qui, d'un seul coup, lui semble beaucoup moins forte, importante et _réelle_ que la vie de ce pauvre gamin qui est mort pour avoir voulu protéger sa ville.

 

Elle voudrait demander pardon mais elle ne sait même pas si elle le pense vraiment, pas plus qu'elle ne sait si cela a encore un sens.

 

Son regard cherche, paniqué, celui d'Antigone, et elle ne respire mieux que quand elle voit l'autre princesse, ici, et que celle-ci la regarde comme si elle allait s'écrouler, et c'est probablement le cas, parce que, bordel, là, c'est toute sa culpabilité qui refait surface à coup de grandes claques dans la gueule.

 

Savoir que ce que l'on a fait a détruit des centaines, des _milliers_ de vies ne rend pas la chose plus facile à accepter.

 

Électre a un goût de cendre dans la bouche, et elle n'arrive même plus à se persuader que ce qu'elle a fait était ce qu'il fallait faire.

 

Elle ne sait même plus si c'est bien elle qui a fait tout cela, qui a choisi.

 

Elle ne sait plus si elle a jamais été libre, et ce constat l'effare.

 

Elle ne dit rien à la vieille dame, elle ne s'excuse pas, ne se justifie pas, et soudain l'autre sort un poignard de sa robe et transperce la jeune femme avec la lame de celui-ci.

 

Ses gestes sont malhabiles, tremblotants, peu agiles, et au lieu de toucher le cœur, l'arme s'enfonce assez faiblement dans le flanc de celle qu'elle hait plus que tout.

 

Électre ne hurle pas, et dans ses yeux, il n'y aucune horreur, aucune peur, c'est presque comme si elle s'y attendait déjà, et dans son regard brille une lueur d'apaisement qu'Antigone n'a jamais vu avant chez elle.

 

(Et c'est là qu'elle comprend qu'Électre porte en réalité en elle le poids des morts depuis ce jour funeste où la famille des Atrides a eu sa vengeance, et où elle et son frère ont réglé leurs comptes en famille, tout en laissant de terribles conséquences derrière eux.)

 

La princesse s'écroule au sol, la vieille femme éclate d'un rire sinistre et soudain, elle retourne l'arme contre elle-même.

 

Elle doit savoir que la princesse s'en sortira, mais elle ne voulait que faire un coup d'éclat.

 

Essayer d'obtenir vengeance et justice pour son fils perdu.

 

Et soudain, elle sourit à la blessée.

 

« J'espère que ça en valait la peine, princesse, crache-t-elle avec fiel. »

 

Électre ne répond rien.

 

Elle a déjà perdu connaissance.

 

Sa dernière pensée est qu'elle mérite ce qu'il lui arrive.

 

_§§§§_

 

Antigone prie tout les dieux qu'elle connaît pour qu'Électre s'en sorte.

 

Ce qui aurait pu n'être qu'une blessure sans gravité se révéla très rapidement être bien plus que cela, quand il s'avéra que la lame était empoisonnée.

 

Les jours passent.

 

Les jours passent, et l'état d'Électre ne s'améliore pas (il n'empire pas non plus, et si Antigone n'était pas aussi inquiète, elle s'en réjouirait.

 

Mais elle a beaucoup trop peur pour réussir à considérer comme une bonne nouvelle le fait que les choses ne deviennent pas pires qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

 

Elle devrait s'y faire, avec le temps, au fait que tout finit toujours mal, mais elle n'y arrive pas.

 

Elle a déjà perdu son père, sa mère, ses deux frères, sa tante et son fiancé, elle ne veut pas encore perdre quelqu'un.)

 

Iphigénie est là aussi, et elle prie avec ferveur pour le salut de sa sœur, elle prie la déesse Artémis, déesse guérisseuse, et elle prie même Apollon, elle les prie tous, tous autant qu'ils sont, et personne ne répond.

 

Enfin, si, une le fait.

 

Artémis.

 

La déesse apparaît sous leurs yeux, sous une apparence humaine, bien évidemment, et soudainement, Antigone arrête d'avoir peur.

 

Tout comme Iphigénie, Antigone tombe à genoux, et la déesse se met à sourire.

 

« Ne t'en fait pas princesse, dit-elle à Antigone. Elle va s'en sortir. Il ne sera pas dit que j'aurais laissé mourir ton âme sœur. »

 

Des larmes de gratitude dans les yeux, Antigone finit par demander faiblement à la déesse :

 

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi voulez-vous la sauver ?

 

La déesse haussa les épaules.

 

\- J'ai simplement envie que cette histoire ne se termine pas encore dans un bain de sang. »

 

_§§§§_

 

Électre s'en était sortie, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était sauvée.

 

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle allait forcément continuer à se battre.

 

Deux jours après, les hallucinations commencèrent.

 

Agamemnon, en sang, les yeux vides, lui demandant pourquoi elle ne l'a pas sauvé.

 

Chrysothémis, oubliée de tous et dont Électre ignorait complètement le sort, et qui n'était même pas accusatrice dans cette vision, seulement en pleurs.

 

Hermione, morte à cause de l'amour fou d'Oreste pour elle, et de son propre amour pour Pyrrhus, allongée sur le sol, en sang.

 

Égisthe, une dague ensanglanté dans la main, qui lui demande pourquoi elle ne l'a pas laissé sauver la ville.

 

Clytemnestre, tentant de comprendre sa haine, tentant de comprendre pourquoi _elle_ n'a jamais essayé de la comprendre.

 

Électre les voyait tout le temps, tout les jours, et elle se disait qu'elle commençait à devenir folle.

 

Ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'une juste punition en représailles de ce qu'elle avait détruit.

 

_§§§§_

 

Aux hallucinations, elle pouvait désormais ajouter les cauchemars.

 

Elle voyait la ville qui brûlait, le mendiant qui lui demandait si tout cela en valait encore la peine, elle voyait sa sœur l'implorer de faire cesser toute cette folie, elle voyait sa mère en pleurs, qui lui disait qu'elle ne voulait avoir que le bonheur.

 

Elle voyait les corinthiens combattre les argiens, elle voyait le sang, la mort, elle entendait les hurlements, elle voyait la _peur_.

 

Alors qu'elle se réveillait en sursaut, elle eut presque l'impression de sentir encore l'odeur de brûlé qui avait été omniprésent dans ses rêves.

 

Devant ses yeux, il y avait toujours le regard sans vie de cet homme, tué par les corinthiens alors qu'il essayait de protéger sa fille.

 

Son regard, mais aussi celui de tant d'autres, ceux qui avaient été décimés dans la ville d'Argos.

 

Et, à nouveau, dans l'esprit d'Électre, résonnait cette même question :

 

Est-ce que ça en avait vraiment valu la peine ?

 

S'extirpant de ses draps, elle alla alors se réfugier chez la seule personne qui était réellement capable de la comprendre.

 

Antigone.

 

_§§§§_

 

Elle dormait.

 

Prise dans son cauchemar encore récent, Électre ne s'était alors pas rendue compte qu'il faisait toujours nuit.

 

Se morigénant pour son manque de savoir vivre (parce qu'après tout, oui, la nuit, d'ordinaire, les gens font quelque chose de profondément naturel et vital. Ils _dorment_.), elle se prépara à ressortir, avant que son regard ne finisse par tomber par accident (ha ha. Tu parles. Elle pouvait bien essayer de s'en convaincre, mais elle savait très bien que ce n'était en aucun cas la vérité.) sur la jeune femme endormie qui ronflait légèrement.

 

Celle-ci avait les cheveux en pagaille – et son sommeil paraissait être bien plus apaisé que celui d'Électre, ce qui rassura absurdement celle-ci – et, alors qu'elle apercevait cette masse de cheveux blonds, elle fut saisie d'un brusque désir de passer sa main dans ceux-ci.

 

Sauf qu'Antigone dormait, et qu'en premier lieu, elle n'aurait jamais dû être là.

 

Électre était prête à partir, et pourtant, elle restait là, fascinée par la beauté de la femme juste là, dormant paisiblement, et elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir de la nuit.

 

Alors qu'elle décidait finalement à sortir de la chambre de la princesse, elle vit Antigone ouvrir les yeux, et la regarder avec un air endormie.

 

Après quelques secondes de confusion, la princesse finit par lui demander :

 

« Électre ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

 

Mais, avant que l'autre jeune femme n'ait le temps de répondre, alors qu'elle croisait son regard, son regard à elle s'adoucit un peu :

 

« Tu as fait un cauchemar, c'est ça ?

 

\- Comment… Je suis désolée, je suis venue pour parler, mais j'avais oublié… que c'était encore la nuit. Comment tu sais que…

 

\- Moi aussi, fit-elle, ne la laissant pas finir, puis, montrant l'espace dans le lit à côté d'elle, elle lui dit : Allez, viens là. »

 

Électre lui envoya d'abord un regard surpris, avant de constater qu'elle était complètement sérieuse, et elle rougit légèrement, n'étant pas sure de pouvoir réussir à dormir, pas avec la princesse à côté d'elle.

 

Ce ne serait pas la première fois, mais, maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle l'aimait, cela avait une tout autre signification pour elle.

 

Antigone lui sourit.

 

« Il faut bien que tu dormes, non ? »

 

Si Électre n'avait pas su que ce n'était en aucun cas le cas, elle aurait sûrement pensé que la proposition d'Antigone était tout sauf innocente.

 

_§§§§_

 

Électre n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, mais ça, elle s'y attendait déjà.

 

Elle avait observé Antigone toute la nuit, écoutant sa respiration régulière, essayant également de se débarrasser du sentiment de malaise qui l'avait saisie à l'instant même où elle s'était réveillée.

 

Antigone était belle, c'est une chose que personne ne pouvait nier.

 

Électre savait qu'elle-même était belle, c'était une chose dont elle n'avait jamais eu à douter, et après tout, toutes les femmes dans sa famille l'était, la reine Hélène en tête (mais elle était, à ce qu'on disait, la fille d'un dieu), Clytemnestre aussi l'était, ainsi que Chrysothémis, sa sœur, qui avait été oubliée, non pas à cause de la potentielle fadeur de sa beauté, mais parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'intransigeance et la flamboyance d'Électre, ou le destin tragique d'Iphigénie, que tous avaient sa pleuré après sa « mort ».

 

Mais Antigone…

 

Antigone était magnifique.

 

Distraitement, Électre s'empara d'une des mèches de cheveux de la Labdacides et la replaça derrière son oreille, offrant un sourire tendre à la jeune femme, sourire qui s'évanouit quand elle vit celle qu'elle aimait ouvrir les yeux.

 

Effarée, elle se rejeta en arrière, éloignant sa main, effrayée d'avoir été surprise, puisqu'elle n'avait pas encore eu la force de dire à Antigone qu'elle était amoureuse d'elle.

 

Et de toute façon, comment Antigone pourrait-elle aimer quelqu'un comme elle ?

 

Antigone lui souriait, et Électre sentit son cœur qui s'affolait, et que les mots qu'elle comptait dire restaient coincés tout au fond de sa gorge.

 

Que pouvait-elle dire exactement quand l'autre femme la regardait de cette manière ?

 

Et si Électre n'avait pas été certaine des sentiments seulement amicaux d'Antigone à son égard, elle aurait pu finir par croire que celle-ci la regardait à cet instant précis avec tout l'amour du monde dans les yeux.

 

Antigone s'étira un peu, avant de lui demander :

 

« Tu m'as regardée dormir toute la nuit, c'est ça ? » Demanda-t-elle, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère, et pensant juste lancer une remarque innocente.

 

Mais, en voyant Électre commencer à bafouiller et se troubler, elle comprit qu'elle avait peut-être raison.

 

Et elle prit aussi conscience du regard de la jeune Atride sur elle, tout comme Électre l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt, puisque, étant toutes deux assez peu réveillées, elles acceptaient plus ou moins consciemment de laisser tomber leurs défenses.

 

Et qu'elles agissaient donc autrement que lorsqu'elles étaient en pleine possession de leurs moyens.

 

Peut-être était-il enfin temps pour elles de comprendre ce qui se trouvait juste sous leurs nez.

 

(Oui, effectivement, ce serait pas trop tôt.

 

On commençait presque à attendre et à s'impatienter !

 

 _Presque._ )

 

Antigone fut la première à se lancer, se saisissant avec douceur et amour du visage d'Électre, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

 

« Je t'aime Électre, avoua-t-elle enfin, tandis que le regard d'Électre se mettait à briller.

 

\- Je t'aime aussi Antigone, murmura-t-elle, répondant à son baiser. »

 

Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent, appréciant enfin de s'être avouées ce qui leur pesaient sur leurs cœurs, ravies qu'elles étaient de voir que désormais, elles pourraient vivre heureuses ensemble.

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> ND'A : Fini ! Et oui, c'est très fluffy, et c'est sans doute très nais. Mais après avoir écrit Je me rappelle (Oh comme j'aurais voulu oublier !) et avec tout l'angst présent dedans, j'en avais vraiment besoin. Ça m'a fait du bien, et j'espère que ça vous a plu. D'ailleurs, merci encore à la nuit du FoF pour m'avoir remotivée à écrire (enfin) cette suite. Je m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit si longue d'ailleurs… Et j'adore encore plus ce couple maintenant. 
> 
> Et je pense écrire encore sur elles. Notamment d'autres chapitres dans Je me rappelle (Oh comme j'aurais voulu oublier !) parce que je ne peux pas les laisser comme cela. Même si j'aime l'angst, j'aime aussi beaucoup le fluff. Et j'aime voir ces deux là heureuses (surtout quand on sait que la plupart du temps, dans la mythologie, tout finit mal.)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Tout ce que nous avons fait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883835) by [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods)




End file.
